


Jealousy

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT4, and having to reassure tyour lovers, means a lot of jealous, that they are the best, then add one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Cor Leonis joins the party and inadvertedly brings havoc to the OT4. Because how could anyone stand up to the Immortal?Also  I would never be so crude as to suggest the Marshall slept his way to his title, I am just saying that if he did, it was still well deserved.





	Jealousy

"Noct, get down!" Noctis barely had time to react before Gladio pushed him aside, taking the MTs axe on his shield and parrying it with devestating force. 

Spitting dirt and old grass, Noctis rolled to his feet, all but hissing with anger. That had been *his* MT and he had been seconds away from his own block and parry and instead of a great attack he'd been treated like a first day rookie in a completely unnecessary move.

"What the Hell man...." he started but the didn't get any further. His trusted Shield, occational tesosteron ridden rival and most gentle lover,  wasn't even looking at him. 

Gladio's eyes were fixed at the other end of the battlefield, where  Marshal Cor Leonis was cutting down MTs as if they were as challanging as cutting flowers. Even as Gladio and Noctis watched, the Immortal hewed down a large Imperial machine and yet somehow managed to block sniper fire aimed at Prompto's back at the same time. Even over the noise of the battlefield they could hear Prompto's breathless shout of thanks - breathless out of awe, not tiredness, if Noct knew anything of his other lover's stamina - and Ignis impressed gratitute a few seconds later when Cor seemd to materialize next to him just in time to help him take down more imperial drones. 

If jealousy had been visible, Gladio would have been all but glowing with it. 

As it was, he pulled up his Prince with one hand and hurried back to the fray, doing his best to try to impress, or at lest keep up with, a man twenty years more experienced than him. Noctis was kind of appalled to see how badly his Shield failed at that and it was obvious from Gladio's slumping shoulders that he knew it to. 

The battle was over a lot faster than it would had been if it was just the four of them and Prompto all but jumped around the Marshall after, starry eyed and borderline fawning, while Ignis shook the older man's  hand. None of which helped Gladio's mood, especially since Ignis was notoriously reluctant to physical contact with anyone he didn't concider a very close friend. 

"Let's settle in for camp, I'm tired." It was probably not a good idea to walk around the wilderness once night time fell, Noctis figured. The risk of meeting a deamon and the devestating blow that would be to Gladio's self esteen was too much right now. 

"Of course, your highness." Cor inclined his head a fraction. "We passed a haven just a short walk back there. It will serve for the night." He stalked away, leaving the other four to scramble after as well as they could.

"Isn't he *awesome*?!" Prompto staged whispered as he hurried passed Noct to walk a few stepped behind the Marshall as if he hoped his badass-ness would rub of by proximity. He totally missed the way Gladio's whole body twitched at the words. 

"Yeah. Really awesome." Noct sighed.

 

Getting Gladio to talk about feelings was difficult at the best of times, and it sure wasn't going to happen with Cor around so the walk back to the haven was a quiet and sulky one, at least for Gladio. The Shield started to agressivley pitch the tent the moment they reached the haven and Ignis started with dinner. Noctis plopped himself in a chair and watched through hodded eyes. Sometimes it was good to have a reputation of being able to fall asleep anywhere. 

Ignis was humming contently as he picked through his stock, and Noctis notcied that he picked out only the finest ingredients. As the advisor started to rub a delicate blend of spices into the tender meat he'd chosen, Cor stepped up next to him. 

"Perhaps I can help you. I have some experience with outdoors cooking." He glanced at the carefully prepared ingredients and nodded to himself. "See here, a touch of garlic and oil - like this - on the vegetables, and if you knead the meat - like so - it will bring out the flavours. Not too long on the grill or it will get dry. Juiciness is the key to a good steak. And keep the vegetables crisp. 

Ignis had perfected the diplomancy face long ago, but he couldn't fool his oldest friend and lover. Noctis saw the shine of panic in green Eyes and the tension in his lips as he was quietly ursurped from the stove. 

"Aw, man this is great!" Even Gladio's spririts seemed lifted by the delicous meal the immortal served up and the noises Prompto made as he bit into it was downright filthy. 

"Yes," Ignis said and only Noctis wasn't preoccupied enough by his food to miss the way his smile wobbled as his three lovers helped themselves to second servings. "Delicous indeed."

 

When Ignis was cleaning pots with extreme prejudice Prompto brought up his camera. Usually he would have plopped down in Nocts or Gladio's lap and showed them all the photos he'd taken and they would have laughed at how most of them were of Noct's ass or sighed over how photogenic Gladio was when the light hit his broad shoulders just so or just stared at the impossibly agile feats Ignis had done and one thing would have led to another and soon they would have all been naked. 

Of course that wasn't going to happen with Marshall Cor Leonis around - Noct cringed at the very thought - but he still frowned as Prompto slid up shyly to the Marshall. 

"Sooooo....I took some photos today?" Somehow he made the sentence into a question. "Um. If you want to see them?"

Cor gave him an unreadable look, and then nodded, once. Prompto of course siezed the opportunity with his usual cheerful desperation. 

"See? Look at this one! When we were fighting that Coerl and you just - bam! And here! Those MTs didn't stand a chance! And look at this!" He flicked quickly between the photos as if expecting the Marshall to get bored and wander off at any moment. But Cor just nodded. 

"These are good, Prompto. Have you concidered using filters though?"

Prompto's expressive face went through excallted at the praise to uncertain at the question in less than half a second. 

"Filters?" he said nervously. 

"Yes, like this." Gently but firmly Cor took the camera from Prompto's unressisting fingers and lifted it up. He snapped several photos at the gorup by the camp fire, shifting some button with every snap. "Dawn. Bloom. Journey. You see how different the same motif becomes with every filter?" He handed the camera back. "Just a tip."

"Y-yes. Um. Thanks." Cor must have not heard how close to tears Prompto was, but Noctis sure did. He looked around at his dejected lovers, each face showing a mixure of resignation and jealousy in different mixes and each one clearly to caught up in his own misery to see it in the others. 

Noct came to a decicion. 

"Hey Cor. Can I talk to you for a second?" He didn't wait for an answer when he led to man to the edg of the haven, but he was very aware of three pairs of suddenly very despairing Eyes folowing him. Seriously, did they honestsly think he would replace them?!

"I think it would be best if me and my friends Went on alone tomorrow." he said to the stoic face. "We need to...find our own path and get our own experience. You get me?"

Cor frowned but when he glanced back at the group a light suddenly turned on in his eyes. 

"It was not my intention to undermine your retuine, highness." he said quietly. 

"Yeah, I know, but you are....kinda intense to have around. Too much to live up to, right?" Noctis didn't look away. "I'm going to try to mend it tomorrow, but it would be better if you were gone by morning. Go watch the Niffs, report back to me. Deal?"

"Kings dont' do deals, they give orders. But yes," the Immortal sighed. "I understand. I will try to make it up to them as best I can, and tomorrow morning I will leave you."

"Great." Noct gave a pat to an arm as hards as a treetrunk. "I'm going to hit the sack now."

 

When he woke up the next morning, Noctis was pleased to hear no sound of Cor Leonis, just the normal ones of his friends going about their morning buisness. Ignis cooking and humming once more, Prompto just getting back from his morning run and talking excitedly of some daggerquills he'd photographed, Gladio's book being turned. 

So far so good. Now it was time for some damage control. He didn't bother putting on his shirt as he walked out and promptly sat himself down in Gladio's lap, taking his face in both hands and looking deep into amber eyes. 

"You are the only Shield I want. The only Shield I need. Got it? No one else. Cor didn't even *see* what danger I was in yesterday, but you did. You are better than him anyday."

"Noct I....mmmhhh!" Noctis didn't let him get any farther Before kissing him, deeply and seriously. Before Gladio had recovered, Noctis untangled from his lap and went over to Ignis. 

"And that steak yesterday? it was dry. And the vegetables were to spicy. You never do that, Specs. You know what I like better than anyone."

"Very flattered, Noct but really....mmmmh." The kiss was Deep and long enough that Ignis quite lost his words once Noctis let him go. 

"And you, Prom." He slung his arms around the gunner who looked deeply embarrassed. "I bet Cor couldn't beat the highscore at the Arcade for three yeasr running. You are the best shooter there is, with camera *or* gun." He kissed him before Prompto could even begin to protest, and it wasn't until he got up for air again that Noctis realised that all three of his lovers were looking at him with acute embarrassment. 

"What? I got rid of Cor and you guys are all I need. You can't go on being jealous at a guy like that, just....I don't know, learn from him and move on!"

"Ah, it's just that...well, the Marshall did leave us first thing this morning." Ignis said, a faint blush on his cheeks. "But, since you were asleep and he apparently felt bad for making us feel inferior...."He cleared hs throat. "He spent the night reassuring us of our worth. Um. In the carnal way."

Noctis jaw dropped. 

"He....what?!"

"A damn fine kisser, I must say. Best kisses I've got in a long time." Gladio added. 

"Hey! I just kissed you like ten seconds ago!"

"Pretty good at other things to," Prompto squealed, deep red spreading all over his face and neck. 

"Prompto!"

"Yes, I would never be so crude as to suggest the Marshall slept his way to his title, I am just saying that if he did, it was still well deserved." Ignis adjusted his glasses. 

"Hot damn, yeah!" Gladio added, eyes lost somewhere in pleasant reminder. 

"It's justs, you know, he has the same dedication and intensity when he....you know....as he does when he fights." Prompto added shyly. 

Noctis could just stare at them, jealousy blooming hot and ugly in his chest. 

"Well, why don't you go fuck him then?!" He snarled, twisting around to storm off when strong arms caught him. 

"Don't be like that, Noct." Gladio chuckled, stubble grating aginst his neck. "You know no one could ever replace you."

"Never!" Promto popped out of nowhere to kiss him again. 

"Yes, what were your wise words?" Ignis leaned in to caress his hands up Noct's chest. "Learn from the Marshall and move on? Maybe we should show you what else we learned from him then?"

And they did.


End file.
